


Сага о Резиновой Уточке Баки Барнса | The Saga of Bucky's Duck

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, Rubber Ducks, Гость в серебристом плаще, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: — Это резиновая уточка, — говорит Стив, — Для компании, когда ты принимаешь ванну.Русский перевод | Russian translation





	Сага о Резиновой Уточке Баки Барнса | The Saga of Bucky's Duck

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Saga of Bucky's Duck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348912) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Этот фик родился в результате опечатки, когда “Bucky’s dick” случайно стал “Bucky’s duck”. В итоге получилась мрачноватая история о резиновой уточке (хотя если учесть, что эта история о Баки, то она не такая уж и мрачная).
> 
> Перевод: Гость в серебристом плаще  
> Редактирование: velva777
> 
> [Чертовски красивый коллаж](https://pp.userapi.com/c639628/v639628171/389a4/OpAQoH7JM1M.jpg) от La_Bicheliere

Баки всегда принимает душ, когда ему требуется помыться. Это практично. Баки открывает чуть тёплую воду, и на все мытьё у него уходит от трёх до пяти минут. 

У Стива в квартире, в отличие от его комнаты в изоляторе, есть еще и ванна. Баки почти месяц моется в душе, пока ему не приходит в голову мысль, что ванна — тоже вариант. Не только как предмет оснащения ванной комнаты, но и то, чем ему может быть позволено пользоваться. После этого Баки ещё неделю собирается с силами, чтобы поднять этот вопрос: он не может прямо спросить, можно ли ему мыться в ванне, но обычно достаточно просто упомянуть что-то в разговоре, чтобы Стив рассказал, есть ли на этот счёт какие-то правила или нет.

Никаких правил насчёт ванны нет, информирует его Стив. Горячей воды предостаточно, и Баки может монополизировать ванну в любое время, когда ему вздумается.

Баки выясняет, что ему нравятся ванны. Обычно он никогда не может до конца согреться, но когда он погружается в горячую на пределе выносимости воду, ему кажется, что в этом тепле растворяются последние остатки льда, хотя бы ненадолго. Он опускается ниже — по замёрзшие кончики ушей, по самый кончик носа — пока не оказывается под водой целиком.

Он был запрограммирован — обучен, он теперь должен говорить, обучен — контролировать частоту своего сердечного ритма. Техперсоналу было удобнее, если он мог замедлить сердцебиение до одного удара в минуту или даже реже, перед тем, как они убирали его на хранение в крио камеру. Сейчас он понимает, что это нужно было для того, чтобы привести его в бессознательное состояние, но он и сам был рад отключиться до того, как начнётся заморозка.

Горячая ванна — полная тому противоположность, но он все равно замедляет сердечный ритм. Так воздуха хватает дольше, и он может дольше оставаться под водой, без необходимости выныривать на холод. Он чувствует, как расслабляются его конечности, сползая по стенкам ванны; даже металлическая рука переходит в энергосберегающую нейтральную позицию; все его тело переходит в замедленный режим. Мысли тоже замедляются. И скоро связанных мыслей и воспоминаний уже нет. Есть только тепло воды вокруг него и замедляющаяся пульсация в голове. И удлиняющиеся паузы, наполненные тишиной. 

Давление в груди заставляет его запрокидывать подбородок кверху, выдыхать, потом вдыхать, но длинные периоды тепла и неподвижности тянутся все дольше. Его глаза закрыты, он наконец согрелся. Он парит, убаюканный в тесном пространстве, едва вмещающем его тело. Он наконец согрелся. Полная неподвижность. Темнеет.

А потом — очень светло, и громко, и холодно, движения, от которых кружится голова, и руки, скользящие по его голой коже, и громкий голос, требующий внимания. Сердечный ритм взлетает до небес, рука жужжит и приходит в готовность. Сейчас начнётся подготовка к миссии, вопросы и огни, и кресло… 

Стив отпускает его и отшатывается назад за секунду до того, как он замахивается, и Баки замирает, вода плещется вокруг его икр. Стив почти у самой двери, насквозь мокрый, с круглыми глазами.

— Ты не дышал, — говорит Стив. — Ты был на дне ванны, и ты не дышал. Я не мог нащупать пульс. 

Пульс Баки теперь зашкаливает, и его тело вздрагивает от готовности сражаться — готовности к миссии. Свет режет глаза, ему холодно, он дезориентирован, и это делает его достаточно неосторожным, чтобы ответить почти безо всякого замешательства:

— Там внизу тепло. Я замедляю сердечный ритм, и тогда мне не нужно часто дышать. Я просто принимал ванну. 

Стив закрывает глаза и пятится назад ещё на один шаг, и говорит:

— Прости. Ты… да, конечно… прости. Ты в порядке. Ну, я дам тебе… — и Стив взмахивает рукой и разворачивается, так, что Баки не до конца понимает, что Стив разрешает ему делать.

Он не садится обратно в ванну; он знает, что не сможет снова успокоиться.

На следующий день Стив приносит ему подарок. То есть кладёт незнакомый предмет в метре от Баки и затем, не говоря ни слова, уходит. Баки почти с минуту неодобрительно смотрит на маленькую жёлтую игрушку, потом протягивает за ней левую руку. 

Это стилизованная жёлтая уточка, сделанная из какого-то гибкого пластика, полая внутри, с небольшим отверстием для выхода воздуха на плоском дне, так, чтобы её можно было сжимать. У неё большие нарисованные глаза и оранжевый клюв.

Он ищет глазами Стива, и Стив возвращается, и садится на диван. 

— Это резиновая уточка, — говорит Стив. — Для компании, когда ты принимаешь ванну. 

Баки хмурится и снова осматривает её, на этот раз более внимательно — бесполезно скрывать это от Стива. Стив бы все равно этого ожидал. Баки не находит ни камеры, ни каких-то других сенсоров, не говоря уже об устройстве аудиовыхода. Только гладкая пластиковая поверхность. Он мог бы вскрыть её, чтобы более тщательно проверить, но тогда подарок будет испорчен.

— Образно выражаясь — компании, — говорит Стив, и Баки снова поднимает на него взгляд. — Мне просто было бы спокойнее, если бы ты брал её с собой в ванну. Как буёк. Напоминание, чтобы иногда всплывать на поверхность за воздухом.

Баки кивает, и Стив принимает это как ответ и снова уходит. Баки относит уточку в ванную, аккуратно ставя на бортик, так, чтобы не забыть. В следующий раз, когда он принимает ванну, он послушно бросает её в воду. Стив не сделал из этого правила, но Баки готов сделать практически все, что угодно, когда Стив был так близок к тому, чтобы попросить о чем-то. Стив не просил его больше не принимать ванну, или не уходить под воду, задержав дыхание. 

Он подарил ему резиновую уточку.

Баки знает, это называется ‘компромисс’. Баки замедляет сердцебиение и фокусируется на уточке, и не закрывает глаза. И когда даже ярко-желтое пятно начинает меркнуть, он поднимает лицо к поверхности и делает вдох. 

Даже когда его мысли замедляются, и он не может думать о Стиве или о правилах, или о компромиссах, он знает, что означает этот желтый предмет над его головой. 

В плохие дни, когда он не может оставаться на месте и не может замедлить сердечный ритм, когда он знает, что даже теплу ванны не растопить весь лёд внутри него, он идёт в ванную и берет уточку. Он держит её в левой руке, в которой более надежный механизм обратной связи, чтобы случайно не смять ее в нервно стиснутом кулаке.

Тревожно меряя шагами квартиру, он время от времени бросает на нее взгляд. И каждый раз, как он видит ее, то вспоминает, что Стив хочет, чтобы он поднялся на поверхность за воздухом. Он поднимает подбородок кверху и выдыхает, а потом делает вдох.

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле, конечно, хотелось перевести All These Burning Hearts in Hell, но такую огромную работу я не потяну, поэтому вот получилась другая, маленькая работа этого абсолютно замечательного автора.
> 
> Мои другие переводы находятся по тэгу "Гость в серебристом плаще"


End file.
